Talk:Nine Drowned Churches
Just stumbled on this. I may have to just shell out for the anthology--a batch of Cthulu secret histories sounds pretty awesome. I think this story will be about a series of floods that hit Dunwich, England beginning in 1287; about 8 churches sank between 1287 and the 18th Century. The fictional Dunwich, MA is one of Lovecraft's settings. TR (talk) 00:16, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :I do like the idea of Turtledove telling a story that involves the Cthulhu Mythos. Something meaty, not just using their names for the one-off characters in that blink-and-you'll-miss-it story about sentient mollusks or whatever they were. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:29, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, the publisher acknowledges this exists. So that's something. TR (talk) 19:33, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :It's always a bad sign when they don't. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:44, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Looks like it's available from the publisher, but it doesn't seem as if any other retailer has it yet (e.g., Amazon). TR (talk) 18:18, February 27, 2015 (UTC) This isn't going to be widely available in North America anytime soon In my online investigations of this book, I am forced to conclude that this is only readily available in the UK. I found Darrell Schweizter (the editor's) Facebook page during my searches. A week or so ago, he announced that he'd received copies from the publisher (he lives in PA) and that he was going to make them available on e-bay for $43.00 (cover price, converted in to US dollars, plus shipping). Nothing suggests a kindle edition, etc. So, yeah, that sucks. TR (talk) 19:05, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :It sucks indeed. They'll turn up on ebay I'm sure, but if they're like other UK-only books I've come across, they'll be way too expensive. Much as I want to read this story, it's not worth $43. Turtle Fan (talk) 19:37, March 9, 2015 (UTC) For what it's worth.... Someone on the HT Facebook page got his copy signed and posted the first page from this story. Looks like it's in the mode of "The Fillmore Shoggoth"--the central character is a thinly-disguised, still-living musician identified only as "Alistair", who was born in Scotland, raised in England, but resides in California. Al Stewart, in other words. I really hope that damn collection gets a wider distribution. $43 is still too damn much. TR (talk) 04:56, May 7, 2015 (UTC) On Kindle! Hot damn! $5.99 is WAY more affordable than $45.00. TR (talk) 00:13, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Well, I don't have buyer's remorse, but that was kind of a let down. TR (talk) 01:07, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :I thought I might pick it up myself. Maybe not. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:16, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I've only managed to read the HT piece. I'm going to go back and read the rest of the book ASAP. But HT's piece is merely ok. TR (talk) 02:28, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :::I remember buying some collection or other in order to get that dreadful SIStGTRotG, but enjoying quite a few of the other stories. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:45, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, 9DC is much better than SIStGTRotG. It's just unnecessarily opaque. See the literary comment. ::::I also confess that, based on the description of a story set in the present that "looks back" into the past, I'd expected something a different structurally, i.e., that the protagonist goes exploring the sunken churches, with periodic interludes featuring historical luminaries contemplating the loss of the various churches. More pie in the sky for our little project here, in other words. ::::And, the other stories in the volume are quite good, so I can recommend the book on that basis. TR (talk) 20:58, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::I'll add it to my reading list, though that list is so long that God knows when I'll get to it. I've mentioned elsewhere that I have a tradition of reading a Lovecraft story every year at Halloween; it will take decades to get through them all, but if I live that long (and at the pace of one a year I'm not entirely certain I will) this could make a nice follow-up. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:12, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::I just looked it up in the Kindle store. The description said 64 pages. That can't be right, can it? If that many stories are squeezed into that few pages, they can't be well developed. Doesn't sound like it's worth six dollars, if that's the case. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:29, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::That is incorrect. It's well over 200 pages. I finished it last night. As with all anthologies, there are some greater pieces, and some lesser ones. HT's contribution sort of lands in the latter category, although once I read the stories in order, and gave 9DC another read, it worked better as a coda. TR (talk) 16:01, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I'll do that from the outset, then. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:41, February 15, 2016 (UTC)